The Unforgotten Birthday
by magical-mystery-girl
Summary: This was a spur of the moment idea that came to me when I realized that today...or rather yesterday was Hermione's birthday. So this is about what happens when Remus decides to reveal his feelings on a day that Hermione has forgotten about. FIXED!


Disclaimer: I also forgot this in my original posting…so…I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If you recognize it, it isn't mine. Thank you…now on with the story!

**The Unforgotten Birthday**

"Honestly Harry, just tell me what's going on that was so important you had to drag me from work?" Hermione whined as she was tugged along behind her messy haired friend. Or at least she hoped it was still him, she was blindfolded after all; she could be walking into some sort of trap.

Hermione's feet halted their movement, the idea of a trap hadn't even occurred to her until just that moment, "Harry?" she asked worriedly, refusing the pulling on her arm from the person leading her, "What form is my animagus?" she demanded as her body tensed, preparing for a fight.

The tugging stopped, "A black fox, why are you—oh honestly Hermione, don't be so paranoid, I just want to show you a surprise!" the voice, Hermione was relieved to realize was still Harry's normal voice, sounded exasperated.

Hermione hesitated for a split second, sighed, then stated resignedly, "Lead on Harry."

The two walked a few more feet before Hermione's feet came in contact with a step, Harry cautioned her that there were a few of them and quickly lead her to the top of the wooden stairs. The familiar creak of an opening door alerted Hermione to the location of the two, "You did all this just so you could bring me to the Burrow?" Hermione stated incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes, not that she could see. The girl, woman, whichever, was impossible sometimes. "No, and the blindfold won't be coming off yet, so just be patient," he told her, before turning to the stairs, "Ginny!" he shouted, "We're here!"

"Coming!" he heard faintly shouted back from a few floors up, followed by loud clutters and a couple of choice words, making the two friends laugh. Moments later Ginny was grasping Hermione by the arm, "I've got her Harry; you can take off now. Hold on Hermione, I'm going to apparate you to my room," and she did, making the two girls disappear with a loud POP!

Hermione concentrated on finding her balance once more as Ginny stepped away from her and moved to a far corner of the room, unzipping noises were heard then Hermione felt Ginny begin to tug on her clothes, "I have a dress for you to change into, you can do it on your own or I can help you."

"You could just take this blindfold off and I could do it by myself without hurting anyone," Hermione cleverly responded.

Ginny gave a small laugh, "Come on Hermione; just do it," she stated.

Hermione sighed dramatically before stripping down to her underwear, "Happy?" the bookworm snapped, resting her hand on her bare hip.

"Well at least you wore some sexy underwear," was all she heard before Hermione felt something touching her legs, "Step into the circle please," Ginny commanded, and Hermione did so, not commenting. Moments later she felt the fabric of the dress being lifted over her body and a small loop of fabric was lifted over her head.

Hermione didn't move, not entirely certain she was comfortable with this chain of events, "Ginny?" she asked when the younger girl didn't say anything.

"Remus is going to flip when he sees you!" Ginny suddenly squealed, making Hermione wince, "I'm a genius! The dress is perfect!"

Hermione felt a blush spread up her neck and into her cheeks, "Ginny I told you he doesn't like me that way," she sighed sadly; she sure wished he did though. What wouldn't she do to get the older, sexy werewolf to notice her? But if her experiences over the last three or so years since that one fantastic dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding when she suddenly realized her crush was more of a deep love for the last Marauder had taught her anything it was that her hopes were more of a pipe-dream at best.

Ginny snorted, "And nargles exist," she replied sarcastically, "Don't be stupid Hermione; the only person who doesn't know he's absolutely in love with you is you. Even my mum knows about it," this made Hermione gasp worriedly, "Don't worry, she thinks it's cute. She loves you both and told me she couldn't think of two people more perfect for each other. Now come over here so I can do your hair and makeup," Ginny commanded leading Hermione to a chair where she was primped, plucked, polished and painted until Hermione thought she would be unrecognizable.

Just as Ginny was halfway done doing Hermione's hair in what felt like an elaborate up do, there was a knock on the door. Ginny, without even pausing in her task shouted for the person to come in, and heavy footfalls walked over to the two girls.

"This is for her," the familiar voice of the man who was like her brother stated in a tone Hermione knew from experience meant he was smirking.

Ginny gasped, "Draco it's beautiful!" the redhead breathed.

"And it should belong to a beautiful girl," Draco stated, bending forward to kiss Hermione's cheek, "Happy birthday sis," he murmured before quickly leaving the room.

Hermione frowned, it wasn't her birthday today, "What did he mean 'happy birthday'?" Hermione asked her friend.

Ginny's only response was to give a small laugh and continue with her work, finishing the up do by inserting something heavier and bigger than the other pins into her hair. Hermione felt Ginny slide something onto her wrist and then she felt a pair of long dangling earrings being put in her ears and finally a cold chain with some sort of pendant was being placed around her neck.

Ginny stood unmoving in silence for several moments, making Hermione fidget uncomfortably, certain the girl was studying her. "Perfect!" the redhead finally declared proudly, "I am amazing, now for your heels and you'll be all set."

Sure enough Hermione soon felt a pair of tall strappy heels being placed on her feet, followed by Ginny eagerly tugging Hermione to stand up, "Hold on, we're going to apparate again," Ginny told her before tightening her grip on Hermione's hand and apperating away.

Instead of the hard landing on the main floor of the Burrow as she had expected, Hermione was surprised to find herself landing softly on what felt like grass. "Where are we Ginny?" she asked confused.

"Have fun," was Ginny's only reply before Hermione heard the distinct noise of apperation.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed when Ginny didn't answer, panic began to set in and Hermione reached up her hands to remove the blindfold, finally tiring of whatever game her friends all seemed to be playing. Before she could rip the blasted piece of cloth off two large warm hands covered her own and she felt a man's chest press into her back.

She stiffened, thinking perhaps it really had all been a trap, but before she could force her mind to focus her senses all zoned in on the scent of the man behind her. Almost subconsciously Hermione felt herself relax completely, "Remus," she sighed unintentionally.

The man chuckled and lowered her hands to her sides, "How'd you know?" he murmured softly, his lips moving against her ear, making her shiver unconsciously. Hermione couldn't answer, and after a few short seconds the man chuckled again and moved to remove the blindfold himself.

Hermione blinked her eyes, trying to clear them and get used to whatever little light there was, she hadn't realized it was so dark already. Slowly Hermione turned around and sure enough, there stood Remus Lupin, looking only a little nervous and a whole lot of sexy. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to just beneath his elbows, all over a nice pair of black slacks.

Hermione had to refrain from letting her mouth drop, she had always thought Remus looked good, but tonight he looked better than ever, like a god of some sort.

Remus couldn't help but stare back at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Up until this point he hadn't been sure whether or not to completely believe his friends and family when they told him that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. But the way she was looking at him now had him beginning to wonder, naturally it didn't make sense that a woman like her could ever even remotely be interested in a man like him, but if she wanted him he wasn't about to deny her.

"You look beautiful," Remus told her, his voice a deep timber he hadn't used on a woman since before James and Lily died. Hermione's gaze dropped from him to look down at herself, making Remus smile, "Don't you believe me?" he teased, moving closer to her.

Hermione blinked up at him, "I was blindfolded remember?" she replied, "I haven't even seen myself."

"Pity," Remus commented, his eyes locked on hers, "I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful," he murmured with a gentle wink.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head, "I'm sure that's not true," she said softly, not looking at him, "But thank you anyway."

Remus frowned, what was that supposed to mean? Didn't she know how beautiful she was? Gently Remus lifted her chin to look at him, and he realized that she really didn't know. Slowly he took her hand, not breaking eye contact and pulled her with him to a nearby tree, quickly transfiguring it into a full length mirror.

What she saw made Hermione gasp, who was that woman staring back at her? She didn't even recognize her. The reflection of her image showed that Hermione was wearing a red dress that was held up by a thin stretch of cloth that reached around her neck. The chest area was the perfect size and the dress clung tightly over her waist before flaring out in multiple chiffon layers. She wore a pair of black strappy heels that despite their height only managed to make her eye level with Remus' chin.

A beautiful diamond bracelet circled her wrist, and matching diamond earrings dangled from her ears. Around her neck was a necklace Hermione was sure she had never seen before. It was a white gold chain with a small crescent moon made of small diamonds hanging from it. Delicately Hermione lifted her hand to touch the beautiful necklace in wonder, making Remus give her a small smile through the mirror.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly, gently placing his warm hands on her bare shoulders. Hermione silently nodded and his grin widened, "I thought you might," he stated proudly, "It's almost as beautiful as you," he told her gently.

Hermione's honey brown eyes looked at his own dark chocolate ones in the mirror in surprise, "What are you…?" Hermione trailed off, unable to finish her question, not entirely certain of what she was even going to ask. Slowly Hermione turned around to face the man she had been dreaming about for years now, "What is all of this for?" she finally managed to ask.

Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement, his lips twitching. Taking her hand Remus carefully wrapped it around his own arm and began to lead Hermione a short distance away from the tree to a small table covered with a black table cloth and white china set out for two. There were several small candles hovering in the air around the table, dimly lighting the area in the most beautiful way possible.

In a gentlemanlike manner Remus easily pulled one of the two chairs out for Hermione to sit in before moving around to sit in the other chair, "Only you would forget your own birthday," he teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione blinked, "It's not my birthday," she stated, "my birthday is September nineteenth, today is-,"

"September nineteenth," Remus informed her, "Why do I have the feeling you worked all night again?" he jokingly asked her as a small casserole dish of lasagna appeared on the table in between them.

Hermione frowned, "I couldn't have…I mean sure it's hard to tell what time it is in the Department of Mysteries, but really, to go a full day without sleep and not realize it? That's ridiculous," she stated firmly as if it closed the matter.

"Except not entirely impossible," Remus pressed as he dished out the lasagna, "I seem to recall that it wouldn't be the first time you worked all through the night," he commented, laughing at the put out expression on Hermione's face.

"I would remember if it was my birthday Remus," Hermione snapped, not really angry with him.

Remus raised his eyebrows as he took a bite of his food, "Except you didn't," he replied, "Why else would everyone have gone to such great lengths for you today?"

Hermione didn't comment, simply ignoring him in favor of the food. Eventually she looked back up at him, surprised to find him staring back at her intently, "This is really good, where did you get it?" she asked changing the subject.

Remus smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing but allowing it nonetheless, "I made it," he told her, "thank you for the compliment."

Hermione looked surprised, "I didn't know you could cook!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a man of many talents," Remus replied, his voice moderately suggestive.

Hermione sighed and gave him a small smile, "Is convincing people they really forgot about their birthday's one of them?" she asked, "Because I think I'm beginning to believe you."

Remus chuckled but said nothing, just continued to eat his dinner. Eventually when they were both done Remus stood and offered his hand to the young woman, "Dance with me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione stared at him then at his hand before slowly nodding and placing her smaller hand in his own. Immediately memories of their last dance flashed in her mind, only last time it had been she who had asked him.

Slowly the two began to move to a slow melody that seemed to be drifting out of nowhere. They moved in perfect harmony with one another, both content with the comfortable silence that rested between them. One dance faded into two, and slowly the couple moved closer to one another.

Taking a shaky breath Hermione steeled her courage and moved to rest her head on his shoulder, placing her forehead against his neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that she hadn't been reading the signs wrong, she was therefore quite pleased when Remus response was to tighten his arms around her waist and pull her even closer until there was barely any space left between them.

Eventually the song had to end and when it did the two stood still, silently ignoring the next song as they simply held one another.

Hermione's thoughts were flying every which way, trying to figure out what all of this meant, did he really feel the same way, or was this just some sort of friendly thing? She hated to break the peaceful silence, but she had to know, "I..." she started before hesitating.

Remus went still, uncertain about her next words. He had been in absolute heaven for the last several minutes, but now he was uncertain if Hermione had even remotely felt the same way. It was apparent that she felt something, but he was unsure what.

"Remus," Hermione breathed, trying again to speak, unintentionally making Remus shudder when he heard his name spoken in such an airy tone, "What's happening?" she asked softly, not moving her head away, worried about what she would find if she did.

Oh, she was confused. Remus felt ridiculous, of course she wouldn't understand, he just showed up one night acting all romantic on the word of a couple of friends and expected her to just understand what was going on. Hermione was nothing if not logical, and none of this was very logical.

Remus slid his hands up her sides and to her shoulders, gently pushing her a small distance away from him to look into her worried eyes. He smiled a small smile, "What's happening, Hermione, is that I am trusting our mutual friends when they tell me that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you," he softly murmured, noting immediately the relief that flooded the woman's eyes.

"And what feelings might those be?" Hermione asked timidly, her fingers lightly tracing random patterns on his chest.

Remus wrapped his hand around her palm and lifted her fingers to his lips, not once breaking eye contact with her as he pressed a kiss to each finger, "Well," he murmured, his voice low, "I think it has something to do with a certain dance a couple of years ago," he told her, "The most beautiful woman I had ever seen until tonight asked me to dance as a way to escape the attentions of a well meaning friend. We danced," Remus tugged Hermione closer to him and moved his head to her neck, slowly sliding his nose and lips up the side of her neck to rest his lips against her ear as he spoke, "and I began feeling all sorts of overprotective and caring feelings for her from that moment on."

Hermione felt her eyes involuntarily roll shut as she felt his low voice reverberate through his chest and softly whisper against her ear. She was having difficulty remaining on her own two feet, and she was pretty certain that should Remus remove his arms from where they were tightly holding her to him, she would fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"I watched you date that imbecilic Ronald, not that I don't like him, but I don't like that he got to be near you like he did. The werewolf tends to make me a little possessive you see, and it had already decided that you were the one for me," Remus inhaled deeply, desperately trying to remember her smell, just in case he never got to be this near to her again. The thought made him shudder. "You cannot even begin to imagine my elation when I heard that you two had broken up. I think it was about that point that everyone began to catch on to my affection for you."

Remus moved his head back a little to stare down into the beautiful face of the person he was now certain was his mate. "It was Draco that finally convinced me to make my feelings for you known, convinced that you feel the same way about me," softly Remus pressed his lips to each of Hermione's eye lids, "Open your eyes for me love," he murmured, waiting until she did so before speaking again.

"I love you," Remus stated, his eyes cautiously and eagerly searching her face for any change of emotion, "And as unlikely as it is, I would like to know if you even hold a little affection for me."

Hermione felt her world shudder to a complete stop and her heart lifted, "Are you serious?" she whispered breathlessly.

Remus smirked, "Actually I'm Remus, but I understand the confusion," he quipped.

Hermione's smile was suddenly so wide she wasn't certain how it was still on her face, "Well that's good," she said, "Because I'm afraid Sirius isn't the Marauder I've been in love with for the last three years."

Remus' face was astonished, "Three years?" he breathed, "you mean I could have been kissing you for three _years_?" he demanded, not letting her answer before he crushed his lips against hers. Hermione's hands flew up to grab the back of his neck to keep herself from falling, making Remus only pull her tighter against him as he kissed her as passionately as he could, trying desperately to convey every emotion he had been feeling for the last few years to her.

Hermione gasped as she felt the intensity of his emotions, uncertain whether this was what it felt like for everyone that managed to find their soul mate or if it was just a werewolf and his mate thing. Remus took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and begin exploring, desperately wanting to know every part of her.

Time slipped away as the couple kissed, eagerly forgetting about the outside world for a while, simply allowing themselves to get lost in one another.

Slowly reality came sliding back down on them, but it wasn't unwelcome. Remus gently move his lips from her mouth down her neck, eliciting small moans from her, making him grin. He kissed her on the lips a couple more times before gently pulling her to him in a tight hug.

"Just thought I'd let you know," he eventually murmured, "I don't ever plan on letting you get away from me."

Hermione's laughter rang through the trees, "Well that's good, but I think you need to know that I don't plan on letting you get away either."

"I think I can live with that," Remus chuckled as the two of them fell into an easy silence once more. A quiet buzzing brought the two of them out of their own little reveries.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, lifting her head and looking around.

Remus sighed, boyishly running his fingers through his hair as he stepped back from her to move towards the table, "It's my wand," he explained, "We need to be getting back to the Burrow right about now."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, moving towards Remus, "Why?" she asked simply.

Remus frowned, "It's a secret," he replied with mock seriousness, slowly reaching out his hand to run his fingers down her neck, over her shoulder, and down her arms to her fingers.

Hermione smiled at him as she lovingly twined their fingers together, "Is our current location a secret too?" she asked suggestively, contemplating the idea that the two could stay hidden away here for a while.

"Unfortunately," Remus started, shaking his head, "Ginny and Harry both know where we are."

Curious, Hermione raised her face to stare up at him, "And where exactly would that be?" she asked.

Remus smiled down at her, "My parents left me this house when they passed away several years ago. It's been my getaway place for as long as I can remember. It's unplottable, mostly because Sirius and James were paranoid…with good reason I suppose," Remus' countenance seemed to dim at the thought of his deceased friends.

Hermione raised her free hand to caress his face, wishing she could tell him why exactly she had decided to go and work in the Department of Mysteries. But she had sworn an oath not to tell anyone, it had actually been a big reason why she had forgotten today was her birthday, she and her partner, Luna, had had a very big break through that morning, and if Harry hadn't shown up when he did…Hermione sighed, "I wish I could make it better," she whispered.

Remus leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, "You already have," he murmured, "You've changed my life in so many ways. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione responded, kissing him back, "So we really have to go the Burrow?" she asked.

Remus nodded, "Unfortunately as much as I would love to stay here and ravage you, it would be incredibly awkward for all involved if Harry or Ginny were to walk in on us," he told her, pulling her towards himself with a smug grin.

Hermione laughed, "It would be unfortunate, but not irreparable," she replied, her fingers beginning to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't fancy facing Molly's wrath just because you can't keep your hands to yourself witch," Remus growled jokingly, nipping at her neck.

With a giggle Hermione reached down and pulled Remus' hand into hers, "Well let's go then," she sighed.

Remus chuckled and moved to pick her up bridal style, "If you're not against it, would you mind if I share my victory with our friends and family?"

"Victory? Why Mr. Lupin, you sure seem certain that you have won something," Hermione commented, laughing as Remus carried her a short distance away from the table.

"Moony's words, not mine," Remus told her with a wink.

Hermione giggled, "Right, blame your possessiveness on the innocent werewolf," she teased.

Remus smiled down at her, not saying anything before apperating them directly into the back yard of the Burrow and strait in the middle of a large group of people.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" They all shouted large smiles on everyone's faces.

Draco was the first to reach the couple and he laughingly pulled Hermione into a hug after Remus set her down, "So I take it you two are finally together?" he asked her softly.

Hermione nodded, "Are you okay with it?" she questioned.

Draco responded with a confused, "Of course I am, but would it matter if I wasn't?"

Hermione dropped her gaze, "Yes," she told him, "Since my parents died you feel like the only family I have left. Harry and Ron are great and all but they aren't the same."

"I love you sis, and you deserve happiness, wherever you can find it. Professor Lupin is a pretty great guy and he loves you a lot, as apparent from his intensely creepy stare being aimed at me right now," Draco stated, his eyes locked on the werewolf.

Hermione turned her head to look at the man she was in love with, "I love him too," was her only comment.

"Good," Draco replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I believe my girlfriend is attempting to find some nargles by Potter's head."

Hermione laughed as Draco walked off in the direction of Harry and Luna, easily trading places with Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Us-All made his way over to the new couple.

"It's about time Moony," Harry commented, lightly punching Remus in the arm, "I was beginning to wonder if the myths I'd heard about the Marauders' womanizing skills were all fake," Harry moved to hug Remus tightly, "I'm glad they're not," he murmured, moving to hug Hermione as well.

"Thank you Lightning," Remus replied, his eyes misty for the second time that night, "Your father would be proud of the man you are today. Always remember that."

Harry nodded, "He'd be proud of you too I'd think," he commented, "What with you still being able to get the girl when you're old and decrepit."

Hermione and Harry laughed as Remus pretended to be offended, but before anyone could say or do anything else Molly Weasley came out of the house levitating a giant cake in front of her. "Who's ready for some cake?" she shouted happily.

Harry smiled at the couple once more before moving to stand next to Ginny as the group gathered around to sing Happy Birthday to Hermione. Just as the song was finished Hermione blew out the candles and had just enough time to take a breath before Remus was kissing her again.

The whole crowd cheered and made jeering noises as the couple enjoyed their kiss.

"Thank you for remembering my birthday," Hermione gasped as they finally broke apart.

"I'll always remember," Remus replied gently kissing her temple before hugging her again, "Always. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione sighed, "This was the best birthday ever, thank you."

FIN

A/N: So this is a couple of minutes short of Hermione's birthday, but I had to do it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried to find them but…well…no one's perfect.

If you liked this story…please please please REVIEW!

A/N2: ….so…sorry about the previous posting….it was a little weird…I have no idea how it happened! Thank you to all of you who reviewed to tell me it was broken! Hopefully it works better this time!


End file.
